


You're All I've Got Tonight

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Oh Boi Here We Go, One Shot, a lil bit of violence in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Jane suffering an injury causes him and Lisbon to reassess their "just friends" feelings for each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and I came up with the idea after watching a hallmark movie and it's pretty good

It happened all at once. The gunshots. The screaming. Before he knew what was happening, Jane was on the ground, pain coursing through his side. Lisbon running towards him. His eyes focusing on her beautiful face before he blacked out…

 

Jane jolted awake, eyes quickly scanning his surroundings. He was in a hospital room, a heart monitor beeping beside him. And at the foot of his bed, sleeping soundly, was Lisbon. How long had she been there? How long had he been there?   
Jane decided not to wake her up. She looked so peaceful, like an angel in a renaissance painting. Plus, she had probably been awake for a long time waiting for him to wake up, and he knew how grumpy she could get when she hadn't slept for long.   
He noticed that his phone was on the table beside the bed, so he picked it up to check the date and time. Well, tried to pick it up. His hands were so weak that it just sort of flopped out of his fingers and back onto the table. Being shot isn't exactly helpful.  
A nurse noticed that he was awake and walked into the room. He placed a finger on his lips, signifying that she should be quiet and try not to wake the sleeping Lisbon. The nurse nodded and quickly checked the monitors hooked up to Jane before turning to leave.   
“Wait a minute, ma’am.” Jane whispered. “How long have I been here?”   
The nurse thought for a moment. “About four days. She’s been by your side ever since you were brought in.”  
Jane looked towards Lisbon. Yes, that made sense. The effects of four days without sleep was apparent in her features.   
The nurse glanced between the two of them and smiled. “Man, you got lucky.” She whispered. “She must really love you.”   
Jane’s heart rate began to pick up. Just the thought of Lisbon loving him back was enough to make his heart go crazy. But it couldn't be possible, could it? They were, after all, just friends, as they had both pointed out many times. Sure, Abbot kept trying to push Jane into asking Lisbon out, but he never did. He didn't want to ruin the wonderful balance of work and friendship they had established.   
And yeah, he knew she was at least mildly into him. He saw it every time she looked at him, every time they locked eyes and knew exactly what the other was thinking. But was she really, genuinely in love with him? He couldn't tell. If he wanted to know, he’d have to ask her himself, and he wasn't entirely sure he was willing to risk that.   
So for now, he just admired Lisbon in private. He loved the way she took charge, the way she wasn't willing to back down from a challenge. And the way she accepted Jane for who he was. Yes, most people saw him as an odd, eccentric piece of work, who was more than a bit of a fixer-upper. But she saw him as a friend. And that made all the difference in the world.   
Then, Lisbon’s phone buzzed and she jolted awake. Patting her pockets to find it, she yanked it out and yelled, “Lisbon.” Into it.   
She listened to what the other person had to say for a few seconds and then hung up. Guess it wasn't that important.   
And then she realized Jane was awake.   
“Oh, thank god Jane, you're awake.” She got out of her chair and smooshed him in a hug. She normally wasn't the hugging type, but man, when she hugged, she hugged tight.   
“Hello, Teresa.” Jane said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Her hair smelled of jasmine, and her closeness made Jane’s heart race even more.   
For a moment, they kept their arms around each other, in a hug that reassured each that the other was still there. Oh god, did it feel good to hug her. She was everything to Jane.   
When they finally separated, Lisbon kept her hands cupping Jane’s cheeks. Her hands were warm, like a breeze on a spring day.   
“Don't ever do that to me again.” She said, rubbing her thumbs across his slight stubble. “I thought… I was worried that…” she stopped, unable to continue due to the tears welling in her eyes.   
Jane clasped her hands with his. Well, clasped as well as he could in his weakened state. “Teresa. Don't worry. I’m here now.”   
She pulled one of her hands back to wipe the tears off of her face, before placing it back into Jane’s palm. “I know, I know, it's just…” she paused. “I don't know what I'd do without you.”   
She sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed the tears out of her eyes again. Jane reached up and cupped her face in his hand, in an attempt to comfort her. “Shh. Teresa. It's alright. I’m here.”   
He slid over in the bed and prompted her to lay down beside him. She laid down beside him and threw her arms around him, burying her nose in the crook of his neck. He placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead, and pulled her as tightly to him as he could.   
“Patrick.” She said, pulling back after some time, “There's something I need to tell you.”   
Jane’s heart rate picked up again. Oh no. Was she moving? Was she pregnant? Was she dying? Quickly brushing those absurd thoughts out of his mind, he looked down at her. “Sure, what is it?”  
She looked into his eyes, and before she even said it, Jane could tell what she was about to say. “I love you.”   
Jane smiled. “I love you too, Teresa. As, you know, more than a friend.”   
She pressed her forehead to his and smiled. “You know that's what I meant.”   
He laughed. “Of course.”  
Then, he did what he had wanted to do for years. He kissed her. Her sweet lips perfectly matched his, and as they dug deeper and deeper into the kiss, they both realized just how long they had wanted to kiss each other. This kiss was everything they had worked for the past several years.   
When they finally broke apart, they both began to laugh. Really, how could they not have realized they were madly in love with each other? They were a match made in heaven.   
“Oh man, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that.” Jane said after they had both recovered their wits.   
Lisbon smiled and ran a hand through Jane’s hair. “Say it again.”   
Jane looked her right in her beautiful eyes and said, “I love you, Teresa Lisbon.”   
“I love you too, Patrick Jane.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed i tend to have a "making out in hospitals" theme going on in several of my stories  
> And man  
> Do I use a lot of the "Im in love but I don't know if the other person shares my feelings" trope  
> My god  
> Do I abuse this trope


End file.
